Horrors of Salt Lake City/Trailer transcripts
Red Band Trailer (The red screen appears and text says "The following restricted preview has been approved to accompany this feature only by the Motion Picture Association of America. The film advertised has been rated R." The lightning flashes to an apartment then cuts to a deliveryman at Domino's named Sean who falls asleep in his bedroom then wakes up and looks around in his apartment while the song plays "All I Have to Do Is Dream" by The Everly Brothers on radio.) Sean: Hello? Is anyone here? (Sean hears something banging and gasps after the song stops.) Sean:'' (quietly)'' Oh, fuck. (Sean turns around, sees a demon where it screeches, gets scared and kidnapped, and screams. The scene cuts to Universal Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Blinding Edge Pictures, Platinum Dunes, and Blumhouse Productions logos. The scene cuts to Ford Cameron who walks inside Salt Lake Temple telestial room then cuts to Ford who uses the microphone.) Ford Cameron: My name's Ford Cameron. Audience: Hi, Ford. Ford: My parents died a decade ago... (The scene cuts to Ford's parents who died of cancer in coffins then cuts to coffins where they go under the ground as Ford sobs loudly.) Ford: ...and they were the best parents of all in America. And I hope you'll all be moved on. Amen. (The scene goes to black and text where it says "From the producers of The Purge, Unfriended, Get Out, and Happy Death Day." The scene fades up to Ford's car where it drives to The Devereaux Mansion.) Elmer Robertson: Welcome to the Devereaux Mansion. I'm Elmer Robertson and this is my lovely daughter Diana. (The scene goes to black as text says "And the director of Unbreakable, The Visit, Split, and Glass." The scene cuts to Ford who sits on the chair in his living room then cuts to James Bale who talks to Ford.) James Bale: I recognize you from Fear Factory. How was the funeral of your parents? Ford: Very sad. (The scene cuts to Rachel who looks around the living room inside the Devereaux Mansion as text appears and says "This July.") Rachel Potter: Hello? (The scene cuts to Sarah who bakes a cake with Boston cream filling then cuts to Ford who wears his glasses and looks for the demon.) Ford: Rachel. Are there demons in this house? Elmer: Yes, there are demons in the basement. Drew Frost: I'm sick of fucking demons who don't appreciate to scare me. (The scene cuts to black screen as text says "They come haunting you..." then cuts to Ford who goes downstairs in the basement with overlapping dialogue then cuts back to black screen as text says "for being scared" then cuts to Ford who uses his flashlight in the basement.) Ford: What the fuck do you want from me? Demon: What I want from you is your soul. (The scene cuts to Ford who gets strangled by a demon as he lifts him up then cuts to Elmer who reads the book then shuts it. The scene goes to black as title appears and reads "Horrors of Salt Lake City" then cuts to text where it says "July 16." The trailer ends.) Category:Universal Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Blinding Edge Pictures Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Trailer Transcripts